Life Charm Pretty Cure
Life Charm Pretty Cure '(ライフチャームプリキュア ''Raifu Chāmu Purikyua) is WhiteColor's 13rd fan series on this wikia. The story is about changing their personalities. Inspired on Shugo Chara. PS: Because it was inspired on Shugo Chara, boys may have a transformation :( Story Life Charm Pretty Cure Episodes Mayokeno Aya is a girl who doesn't know who she really is. She hides it with a kind of cold personality, but has a good heart. Despite this, an evil organization wants the Star Jewel, a kind of Amulet which can realize any wish. From Aya's heart was born a little creatures called Diana, Rachelle, Sofie, Julia and Aya was chosen to become a Legendary Warrior, Pretty Cure, find partners and also her own future. Characters Cures '''Mayokeno Aya (魔除けのアヤ Mayokeno Aya) Aya looks like a cold girl, but she has a good heart with a wish for helping others. And is terrible in chosing, as she has to wait 2 hours to chose something. She doesn't wear all those cute things, but sometimes want to. Scared of heights, she can't stand being in the 32nd floor of her building. Another thing dificult is finding who she really love. Her alter ego is Cure Amulet (キュアアミュレット Kyua Amyuretto) ''and her form changes are 4' : ''Life Heart '(ライフハート Raifuhāto), Colorful Spade '(カラフルスペード '' Karafurusupēdo), 'Cookie Clover '(クッキークローバー '' Kukkīkurōbā'') and 'Idol Dia '(アイドルダイヤ Aidorudaiya). '''Waraino Hanako (笑いのハナコ Waraino Hanako) Hanako, for real, is terrible in sports, but has a bright smile. She like to laugh with her friends, tell jokes and have fun in parks. Her alter ego is Cure Smile (キュアスマイル Kyuasumairu) and she has only one form change : Happy Drop '(ハッピードロップ '' Happīdoroppu). '''Nyūjōmi Nanako (乳状美菜々子 Nyūjōmi Nanako) Nanako is more the childish type, as she still drinks milk in a baby bottle. No, really. She still do it. Crazy, huh? But she cares about her friends, and when they are in danger, she become (half) serious. Her alter ego is Cure Baby'' (キュアベビー ''Kyuabebī) and her form change is Cute Bunny '(キュート バニー '' Kyūtobanī) '''Utauno Kiyo (歌うのキヨ Utauno Kiyo) Kiyo is the young child of her family. She changed her name, because of she doesn't believed of her adoptive parents and leaved, knowing they were evil. She say that she do everything for herself, and is a very famous idol. Her alter ego is Cure Crescent '(キュアクレセント '' Kyuakuresento) and she have two form changes : '''Seraphic Star (セラフィックスター Serafikkusutā and Lunatic Guitar '(ルナティックギター '' Runatikkugitā) Partners Cure Partners '''Diana (ダイアナ Daiana) Aya's partner. She was born from the wish of becoming more sporty and happy. Rachelle (ラシェル Rasheru) Aya's partner. She was born from the wish of becoming an artist. Sofie (ソフィー Sofi) Aya's partner. She was born from the wish of becoming cuter and learning how to cook. Julia '(ジュリア ''Juria) Aya's partner. She was born from the wish of becoming more "bright" and sing well. 'Camille '(カミーユ Kamiyu) Hanako's partner. She was born from the wish of laugh more. '''Paola (パオラ Paora) Nanako's partner. She was born from the wish of become a baby again. Paloma (パロマ Paroma) Kiyo's partner. She was born from the wish of sing to make the others happy. Emily '(エミリー ''Emiri) Kiyo's partner. She was born from the wish of become the queen of singing. Other Partners (Who can perform Form Change) 'Kale '(ケール Keru) Akira's partner. He was born from the wish of not being weak. 'Arthur '(アーサー '' Āsā'') Yoru's partner. He was born... it is a secret. 'Jack '(ジャック Jakku) Sho's partner. He was born from the wish of be free. '''Victor (ビクター Bikuta) Helios' partner. The reason of he is born is still unknown. Allies Masamune Akira (政宗アキラ Masamune Akira) He likes to spend time with Aya, to the point to have a crush on her. He was a weak boy, which everyone made fun of. He also have a form change, Platinum Saber (プラチナセイバー '' Purachinaseibā'') Kurono Yoru '(黒の夜 ''Kurono Yoru) He is a secret double-agent: Works for Wish Organization knowed, but helps the Pretty Cures (and the others) sometimes. And may have a crush on Aya. Have a form change, 'Black King '(ブラックキング Burakkukingu) '''Sorato Sho (空と翔 Sorato Sho) A old friend of the cures and Akira. He is a good soccer player, and is free now. His form change is Sky Flyer (スカイフライヤー '' Sukaifuraiyā''). Taiyōkō Helios (太陽光ヘリオス '' Taiyōkō Heriosu'') He is a boy who likes to have fun and usually do bets with his friends. His form change is Sun Blaze '(サンブレイズ ''Sanbureizu) Villains (Wish Organization) '''Kurono Mikio (黒野幹雄 Kurono Mikio) The director of the organization. He wants to find the Star Jewel to control the entire world. Iara (イアラ Iara) One of the minions of the organization. Murilo (ムリーロ '' Murīro'') Another minion. Kurono Yoru '(黒の夜 ''Kurono Yoru) He is a secret double-agent: Works for Wish Organization knowed, but helps the Pretty Cures (and the others) sometimes. And may have a crush on Aya. Have a form change, 'Black King '(ブラックキング Burakkukingu) Items *Silver Lock' (シルバーロック '' Shirubārokku) - The transformation item and form change item. The phrase is My Other Side, Unlock!. *'Silver Key' (シルバーキー '' Shirubākī'') - Unlike the others, Yoru uses a Key to transform. *'Life Weapon' (ライフウェポン '' Raifuu~epon'') - Everyone's weapon. These being: **Heart Ribbon **Spade Paintbrush **Clover Baton **Dia Scepter **Happy Flute **Cute Little Duckies **Seraphic Microphone **Lunatic Bracelet **Platinium Sword **Sky Skate Places *'Henkō Academy '(変更アカデミー '' Henkō akademī'') - The school. Trivia *This is the first season where boys have a transformation. *This is the 3rd season where have a cure with Black as the theme color, after Futari Wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart), Hip-Hop! Pretty Cure!. Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:User:WhiteColor